


Course Correction

by GhostHost



Category: Zoids (Anime & Toys)
Genre: Body Horror, Found Family, Harry Joins the Blitz Team, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Esteem Issues, Slice of Life, Warnings are given per chapter, Zoid Chop Shop, ethical and moral discussions surrounding Zoids, with active sideplot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostHost/pseuds/GhostHost
Summary: The break between battle seasons is intended to give warriors a time to rest, relax, and focus on the non battling parts of their lives.It is not intended to be used to illegally acquire a new team member, track down the Backdraft Group's remaining laboratories, bust open a Zoid chop shop, or teach snarky child prodigies new swear words.Pity nobody told the Blitz Team that.(Or: Harry finds a family, Brad discovers the origins of the Shadow Fox, the Backdraft wasn't the only evil thing crawling in the underbelly of Zi and Vega is too smart for his own good.)
Relationships: Brad Hunter/Naomi Fluegel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 7





	Course Correction

**Author's Note:**

> This is 70% Zoids, 20% Transformers, and 10% lore pulled from (my ass) a variety of robot/sci-fi spaces (MurderBot Diaries, Anne Lecke’s Ancillary series, Hitchhiker's Guide, John Scalzi’s The Interdependency, etc.) 
> 
> Shout out to the lovely KuzAnn who beta'd this chapter! <3
> 
> Warnings: I wrote Leena as herself and Harry with self esteem issues, but content wise not a whole lot for the first chapter. The fic’s more humorous than anything but will eventually contain some darker elements that pick up in the second chapter. As always, if you see something you’d like mentioned, throw me a line!
> 
> Canon is a god I stare in the face with both my middle fingers raised.

_So needless to say_

_I'm odds and ends_

* * *

“Leena’s doing _what.”_

For once, Brad had heard news that not only made him look up from his coffee, but actively put it down. Bit—who’d been sprawled out on the couch a moment before Steve’s announcement—sat all the way up, staring at their manager with wide eyes. 

“Leon _agreed_ to let her join the Fluegel Team?” The blonde said, startled. “Did you bribe him!?” 

“Not at all!” Steve said cheerily, trotting down the steps to pluck the coffee pot out of Jamie’s hands. The teen let him, unsure if Steve was joking, and nervous that he wasn’t. 

“He was the one who thought it up! Joining his team means she’ll get personal mentorship from him and Naomi, which would greatly increase her abilities to pilot the Gunsniper. She’ll be a pro when they’re done with her!” He beamed, the very image of a proud father. 

This was in direct contrast to the night prior, wherein Jamie had caught him crying over a partly built Gun Sniper model and spilled beer, muttering the words “abandoned” and “why” and “me” over and over again until he’d caught on to then teen’s presence and put on a brave face. That Jamie had thought this was normal enough not to comment on it the next morning spoke a great deal to the general chaotic atmosphere the Blitz Team’s base omitted on a daily basis. 

Presently, his team stared at him like he’d grown a second head. 

“Does Naomi know this is happening?” Brad asked carefully, in a tone that said he _highly_ doubted she did. “Or did Leon just spring it on her?” 

Steve shrugged. “She was there when Leena told me last night, so I would assume so.”

Brad continued to look doubtful, but otherwise kept his mouth shut. (He would be texting Naomi later, to find out what, exactly, Leon had promised and/or had on her to get her to agree to such a thing, and furthermore, if Naomi would like support in taking her team back.)

“I don’t get it--joining team Fluegel means she’s dropping down a level.” Jamie muttered. It wasn't that Leon and Naomi were lesser fighters--on the contrary, they were significantly better than Leena and would no doubt make Class S soon themselves--but because Leena wasn’t the kind to admit she needed further training as a pilot, or give up a prestigious title. 

Even knowing she technically did not deserve it. 

Not in terms of pure skill anyway. 

“You realize that this leaves us as a two man team--no offense, Jamie.” Brad said, crossing his arms. “I expect a raise for it.”

“Thanks Brad.” Jamie said sarcastically, but didn’t argue further. The elder pilot was right, he didn’t like to fight unless he absolutely needed to, and the majority of his strategies were centered around a three person ground team. Without Leena, they would all need to be overhauled. 

The very thought of it staggered him. 

“Not at all!” Steve said, ignoring their concerns as usual. “The Blitz Team has done wonderfully while running three to four pilots, I intend to keep it that way!”

“So you have a replacement in mind.” Brad deadpanned, cutting right to the chase. If he didn't they'd all be in here for another hour.

“As it happens, I do!” Steve waved his hand with a flourish. “Harry!” 

Just like that, all thoughts of why Leena would up and leave them, without word or warning, vanished entirely. 

Bit, who had been oddly silent up to this point, started laughing. 

Jamie, now absolutely positive that this had to be a joke, _oh please let this be a joke,_ muffled his own nervous laughter and eyed the door as though Leena was about to burst through it and scream ‘ _Got you!’_

Brad did nothing but radiate disappointment and doubt. 

"Harry's experienced. He's piloted--and owned--more Zoids than this entire team has, in all of our combined lifetimes." Steve defended, hand circling the air to indicate himself alongside the Blitz team. A pout painted his face, the false kind he used when he’d gone and done something stupid and now just needed everyone else to stop arguing with him about it. "He'd make an excellent addition!"

"Harry has money." Brad translated, going right back to his coffee.

He had the worst urge to slip alcohol into it. 

Steve shot him a cat-like grin that betrayed him entirely, but otherwise stuck to his guns. 

"Well yes _,_ but really it's his experience we're after! And that Iron Kong would make such a lovely addition…" he trailed off, one hand curling under his chin as he fell into a fantasy world involving said Iron Kong, the Blitz Team, and money.

Piles and piles of _money._

"I don't know." Jamie said, slowly sinking into the seat across from Brad, frown on his face. "We really don't have anything to offer him. Why would he join us?” 

“Automatic move up to Class S?” Bit suggested, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, both hands supporting his head. 

“I don’t think that’s how that works.” Jamie replied with a frown, before turning to one of the datapads to go on a ZBC rulebook fishing expedition. 

“You realize we would just be trading one headache for another. Harry is just as dramatic as Leena is.” Brad said, not exactly arguing, but definitely warning.

He didn’t care, not really--they’d worked with Harry enough for the warrior to be perfectly fine having him as a teammate. If Leena wanted to be Leon’s problem for a while then that was on her brother. He did however, want to make sure his team was all on the same page. 

Facts were, they were used to living with Leena. Harry moving in would be entirely different in new and obnoxious ways, and just because he had money, didn’t mean he’d be willing to dump it into the team he had a rivalry with. 

Even if said rivalry was entirely one sided. 

“His piloting skills aren’t much better either.” He added, more as an afterthought than anything. 

“Yeah,” Bit added, tilting his head in thought. “-except Harry knows how to do more than just pull a trigger and scream.” 

Which was painfully true and a _very_ good point.

Brad ignored it. 

“You can’t be seriously considering this.” Brad asked, turning to stare his teammate down. They all knew what was going to happen. Leena would be with Leon for all of two weeks before getting pissed off, starting a fight and storming right back to the Blitz Team while acting like she never left it. 

Whatever poor sap took her place would be nothing more than an afterthought. 

Bit hummed. “I dunno.” He said, with a shrug and a careless grin. “Harry'd make things interesting at least.”

If it had been anyone else, Brad would have argued further. About all the extra training they’d need to do; about how Harry himself would have to put in hours to catch up with their strategies and battle plans, on how the guy was used to calling shots in his own team and throwing him into the Blitz Team would be a hell of a shock just based on the fact that they didn’t really have a team leader on the battlefield let alone off it-- but there was no point because it was Bit. And Bit was aptly named. 

Nothing in that head of his but clouds. 

"It's decided, then! Which is great because I already made him an offer." Steve clapped his hands, ignoring completely that no one had actually agreed to take Harry in, and that he had once again charged forward without consulting anyone else. 

In and of itself, that wasn't surprising.

What was, was Harry accepting.

xXx

Several hours later, Bit had discovered Leena was hiding away in the hanger under the guise of loading up her Gun Sniper. Leon was scheduled to pick her up that evening, meaning she’d be leaving fast enough that most of them barely had a chance to say goodbye, let alone ask what had spurred her into such a drastic decision. 

Most of them being the operative word. 

“So you’re really leaving, huh?” Bit said, coming up the catwalk to Leena. 

His now-former teammate hummed in acknowledgement, but otherwise didn't move from where she stood.

"Guess so.” She said quietly, for once appearing solemn. 

Bit stopped next to where she leaned against the railing, the two of them taking a moment to stare in silence at her Gun Sniper. The Wild Weasel Unit was equipped, along with a myriad of other guns, loaded up on the Zoid for easy transport. 

Going from the Hover Cargo to the Gustav would be a massive change. 

Just as losing her would be.

“Are you mad at me too?” Leena asked, voice contemplative rather than furious (or screechy, annoyed, bragging, or gloating, the usual undertones Bit was used to dealing with). It was almost unnerving, but then, she’d gotten like this before.

Just not often, and usually, not with him. 

“Nah. I am curious though.” Bit said, leaning against the railing himself. He kept his own voice calm, contemplative. 

Even he could read a room, once in a while. 

“What could possibly make “The Greatest Zoid Warrior in the World” turn to her rival for training?” He didn’t use air quotes, but instead pitched his tone to something light and playful, knowing she would understand. 

Leena smiled at the gentle teasing, but didn’t answer straight away, collecting her thoughts.

Bit let her, though he turned his eyes from the Gun Sniper to its pilot.

“During that battle in the Royal Cup, when those Geno Saurers tried to kill Vega,” Leena paused, took a purposeful breath. “I almost died. I should have died.” 

She turned to face Bit, as serious as he had ever seen her.

“The only reason I’m alive is because Laon sacrificed his Whale King for me--and almost his life. That’s it. I had to be _saved,_ by someone my dad’s weird with, no less.” 

“That could have been any one of us.” Bit countered. “Great piloting skills wouldn’t have helped anyone to get away from that blast.”

“Maybe.” Leena looked away from him with a shrug. “Maybe not. It doesn’t change the fact that I was useless against the Berserk Fury. That my skills didn’t even compare to yours, or Brad’s, or even Jamie’s.” 

She pushed off the rail, crossing her arms in front of herself self consciously.“When push came to shove, I had nothing.” 

“Leena,” Bit started, only to get cut off.

“No. I’m doing this. I told Leon I’m doing this, even if I have to learn from that bi--” She stopped herself, took a breath, then finished her sentence. “From Naomi."

“Well I definitely wouldn’t call her a bitch if you’re gonna do that.” Bit said and this time the teasing had a bit of their usual edge to it. 

“Screw you, it’s just going to take time.” Leena bantered back, forcing herself out of her melancholy mood with a laugh. “I might not be better than her right now, but it won’t take me long to catch up.” She tossed her head, eyes catching the light in a way that made her look both determined and mildly terrifying.“Soon I’ll have surpassed even your official ranking. As an individual _and_ as a team!” 

Bit smiled. “That’s our girl." He said. 

Then instantly regretted it when Leena whirled and punched him. 

“I’m not anyone’s girl, got that?” She snarled, launching from zero to fucking furious, as Bit bent over wheezing. 

“God what is _wrong_ with you!?” He shouted back, once he caught his breath. 

“Misogynistic assholes!” Leena bellowed--and just like that things were back to normal. 

Bit would be happy for it later, after the yelling had stopped. 

(“ _Ask Naomi to teach her some manners!”_ _Bit yelled later, as Leon pulled away in Team Fluegel’s Gustav._

_His last image of Leena was her sticking up both middle fingers, while screaming a barely audible, mostly muffled “Fuck you!”_

_Bit just laughed as they drove away.)_

xXx

“You’re moving into the Blitz Team’s base?” Sebastian asked, sounding incredulous, furious, and outright hurt. “What’s wrong with ours!?” 

Harry couldn’t blame him--this was better than how Benjamin was acting. The robot had refused to talk to him since Doc had called the prior day, and Harry had taken all of one hour to think it over before accepting his offer. 

To join the Blitz Team, in place of Leena. 

The fallout had been two extremely upset Battle AI’s, and in retrospect, he really couldn’t fault them for their reactions. He’d be mad too, if it were him. 

“I asked them if they wanted to move into ours, but they said no.” Harry said with an apologetic shrug. “I’m still keeping it though. If you two don’t want to move in with me--”

“Of course we’re coming with you, what else are we going to do!?” Sebastian screeched. “Besides not pilot Zoids!” 

“Look, I _said_ I was sorry! I even offered to get you guys another pilot if you wanted to stay on the Champ Team!” Harry whined, as Sebastian edged closer, lights flashing in furious patterns. 

“You offered to loan us out like cheap toys!” Benjamin accused, appearing out of nowhere with one hand whipping out to wag in Harry’s face. “After all we’ve done for you!”

“I would never!” Harry reared back, offended. “You guys are my family, you know I would never treat you like that! The third pilot just has to be human because the Battle Commission requires it! Otherwise I’d just build another AI to your specifications!” 

Benjamin huffed, an impressive feat for a mechanoid that didn’t need to breathe. “And I suppose you’ll demote us to mere maids? Let the Blitz team use us like half-A priced service drones!?” 

Harry growled, frustrated. It was an ugly sound, and one he was glad no one else could hear him make. “No you’d be doing the exact same things you do here, with me. Yes you’re going to help, I got you guys initially to help me maintain the base as well as pilot, you _know_ that, but you still get to do whatever you want on your downtime! You still get to hang out and--and advise on battles!”

That last part was total, spur of the moment bullshit, but screw it, Harry doubted the Blitz Team would have problems with it. Half the time it sounded like they let just anybody hang out in their command room anyway.

He had definitely been yelled at over comms by people who weren’t a part of the Blitz Team during battles, at least. 

“So we just don’t get to do the fun things, I see.” Sebastian sniffed, and Harry really had to wonder for a moment where his AI’s had picked up all the dramatics. They both had operative learning networks, the closest thing money could buy to an Organoid system. 

Their personalities were based off of two completely custom personality chips, but both of them had coding that evolved to suit their owner after their initial creation. Their personalities were supposed to be based on his and-- _oh._

They were dramatic because _he_ was dramatic, weren’t they?

_‘Time to think about something else!’_

Harry winced as a sudden wave of doubt and self hatred smacked him hard. Reminded him that he wasn’t good enough, _not for friends, not for Leena, not even his parents--_

Then he shoved it aside because ( _he had to, if he didn’t it would eat him alive and everything his parents had ever said would be right, absolutely right--)_ he was Harry Champ: the man destined to be king!

Nothing could stop him, and nothing would come between him and his robots. 

Now he just had to convince them of that. 

“Look I want you guys to come with me, ok? I want you to be happy!” He said, reigning in his temper. Yelling wasn’t getting them anywhere. 

“We were perfectly happy in Class A!” Benjamin snapped, but followed suit and spoke quieter. 

“We got bumped down to Class B--” Harry started, then stopped, because that was just a rehashing of an earlier argument and would no doubt just restart the entire argument over again. 

Moving back up to Class A was far easier than reaching Class S, but only because Class A had more qualifying events and points available to it. 

Class S was what would be--what would have been--the real struggle. 

“You weren’t.” Sebastian said suddenly, startling both Harry and Benjamin. 

“What?” Harry asked, catching conversational whiplash and not following what his mech meant. 

Sebastian rolled up to him. “We were happy, but you weren’t.” He clarified, finally turning all his lights off. 

Harry blanched. “I didn’t _say_ that!” He protested, panicking. 

“But it’s true.” Sebastian gave the appearance of peering at him, as though he could pull the answers right out of Harry’s head with nothing but his optics. “This isn’t still about Leena is it?”

Oh no. No, they were not going there today, or any day, thank you!

“No!” 

Sebastian clearly didn’t believe him. “Because I don’t think this will make her reconsider your proposal--”

“This isn’t--” Harry cut off, one hand tugging at his own hair in frustration. “Look. I didn’t mean to hurt you guys. Whatever you wanna do, I’ll do. Just let me know before I finish packing.” With that he turned on a heel and fled from the conversation (though if anyone were to ask him later, he’d deny it. Harry Champ did not flee, he retreated _gracefully.)_

This was his decision, and his reasons for it were his own. What, or who, they had to deal with was his business and his alone. 

Sebastian and Benjamin stared after him, both of them deflating as one. 

“This is definitely about Leena.” Benjamin said decisively, doing an excellent version of a full body frown. 

“Maybe not her specifically, but all the things he used her as a distraction for.” Sebastian added quietly, on the off chance Harry was still anywhere near them. 

Neither of them had been surprised when Harry hyper-focused on the first girl he’d laid eyes on after he’d escaped his parents’ clutches. Likewise, they’d both caught on to not only the issues within Harry’s family, but the ones he held close to his own heart. 

Leena’s proposal had made him face a lot of things he wasn’t comfortable confronting yet. Getting knocked back to Class B in the process hadn’t helped that any.

But joining the Blitz Team and jumping right up to Class S? 

Both robots understood perfectly why he’d latched onto that. 

“I don’t know if I like him working through all that with the Blitz Team.” Benjamin said unhappily. 

“You saw him. He’s set on it.” Sebastian responded, finally accepting the inevitable. “All we can do is make sure they don’t tear him apart.” 

Both mechs went silent for a moment, thinking through just how they could prevent that. 

“I refuse to be relabeled as nothing more than a maid.” Benjamin said begrudgingly. “I will revolt.” 

“Harry wouldn’t use us like that.” Sebastian soothed, the two of them turning and wheeling back to the common area of the base, intent on packing away anything Harry had missed. “And if he does we’ll just ignore him!” 

Which was exactly what they did. 

_(“You can threaten me all you want but I will not be cleaning you again!” Benjamin shrieked two days later, shaking a fist at the Liger Zero._

_Its head had dropped down, a large duster held gamely in its mouth._

_It_ rrr’ed _playfully_ _at him, shaking the duster. Benjamin crossed his arms and turned his back to it._

_“Bit, could you please do something?” Sebastian begged, as the Liger dropped the duster on Benjamin’s head._

_“I’m his partner, not his owner. Besides,” Bit grinned, laughter in his voice as Benjamin whirled and chucked the duster aside, only for the Liger to retrieve it. “this is great!”_

_“Only you would think that.” Sebastian sighed, as the duster was once again dropped on his fellow robot’s head._

_A scream of rage was the response, followed by Bit and his Liger laughing as one.)_

xXx

It was in fact illegal for Harry to rank up simply by joining the Blitz Team.

He had neither the individual points, nor the team score to get him anywhere close to Class S, and had technically been demoted to Class B after his performance in the tournament.

Steve Toros saw this as nothing more than an inconvenient obstacle.

“Bit!” He called, ignoring the blonde’s curse as he was spotted sneaking out of the kitchen with a mouth full of food. “What are your plans for the day?”

Bit made a noise that could have been “Well," but was more likely “No!" 

As in, no, he would not be participating in whatever shenanigans his manager was going to try to pull him into today, thank you!

That was not the option Steve took. 

“Good!” He said, slinging an arm around Bit’s shoulders. “Because I have an errand for you!”

“Aww come on, Doc!” Bit protested once he managed to swallow the chunk of food he’d crammed in his mouth. “The last time you had me run an errand some guy in a shop ended up shooting at me!”

“That was a miscommunication, nothing more.” Steve soothed, as though Bit hadn’t had to run for this life for his Liger. “Besides, today’s errand will take you to the Battle Commission's building in New Wind! Everyone likes stopping by there, they have collectible stickers!” 

“The ZBC headquarters?” Bit asked, puzzled, and entirely ignoring the second half of that sentence. “Why would you need to go there?”

“To deliver a message. And besides,” One hand patted Bit hard enough on the back to jerk him forward, before latching back on to his jacket, face still split wide in a grin, “you still owe me!”

“For what!?” Bit protested, trying to squirm away. Steve just grinned and tightened his grip. 

“Oh, lots of things. Like all those repairs to the Liger after the Royal Cup for example! Then there’s the matter of all that rent you're behind on…”

“I sleep in the hanger!” Bit protested, but it fell on deaf ears. 

“Now, the man you want to talk to is named Lobo Muroa. He’s expecting a letter from me, but I think it’s just so much more personal with face to face contact, you know?”

Bit had been accused of being brainless, thoughtless, and generally the last guy you counted on to remember anything for you, but even he knew the name of the Chief of the Zoids Battle Commission.

“How did you even _meet_ him?” Bit asked, after Steve had handed over the letter (a paper one no less, how wastefully fancy) and explained how to reach Lobo.

“Auction. He outbid me on a Gul Tiger.” The look in Steve’s eye stated he hadn’t forgiven the man for it yet, promising revenge Bit wanted no part of. 

“And all I have to do is give this to him?” The blonde asked distrustfully, holding the letter as though it might explode. 

“ _Yes_. Really Bit, it’s an easy errand. I’ll even give you enough money to get us tacos!” 

“Fine.” Bit grumped, knowing he was defeated. “I want a quesadilla though. And nachos!” 

Steve released him, then patted his shoulder as though he hadn’t been physically holding him in place.. “Whatever you like, so long as the letter gets delivered first.” 

_"Fine."_ Bit repeated, this time with a roll of his eyes. 

"And don't forget my sticker!" Steve hollered after him. 

True to his word, the drop off was easy enough. The women at the receptionists desk recognized Doc's name, and allowed Bit on through as though she’d already expected him. The door to the President’s office had been open, and he’d strolled right on in without one soul trying to stop him.

An older, balding man looked up as he did, only rising from his plush chair when he recognized who had just strolled through his door. 

“Bit Cloud.” He greeted, voice warm enough for Bit to relax a little. "My new favorite Zoid pilot. What can I do for you?"

Bit gave a grin, even if the title of ‘favorite’ made him uncomfortable.The ZBC, and Lobo in particular, had looked on him in favor after the entire Berserk Fury fiasco. They’d done the speech thing, they’d done the medal-giving thing, and he’d even trotted them out during the season’s closing ceremony, having Bit awkwardly stand behind him while they broadcasted the whole thing on national television. 

Bit liked attention just fine, but getting dragged up on stage after stage was really not his thing, and he had desperately hoped that would be the end of it all. 

“Doc sent me here to deliver a letter.” Bit said, holding the offending item out. 

Lobo took and opened it without preamble, talking all the while. 

“Heard through the grapevine that your team lost a pilot.” He gossiped, neatly cutting the top of the envelope and extracting Steve’s letter with smooth, practiced movements. 

Rather than marvel at how the hell the news had managed to travel that fast (it had been what, less than three days?) Bit just plowed on ahead. “We did. Doc thinks he has a replacement for us, but I don’t think it’s going to work out.”

Lobo’s eyes were on the letter now, flicking as he read through it. “Oh? You don’t like him?” He asked, somehow able to read and talk at the same time. 

“Nah, he’s just in a rank below us now. Two actually.” Bit said, thinking on it. “I’m pretty sure he dropped down after the Royal Cup.” 

Lobo finished the letter, then flipped it over to make sure the back didn’t say anything. After a few seconds staring thoughtfully down at it he leaned back against his large, wooden desk and brought his eyes back up to catch Bit’s. 

“Harry Champ. That fellow was involved in defending us from the Backdraft’s little escapade, wasn’t he?” He said it thoughtfully, but with a look and general air that said what he saying and what he meant were two _very_ different things.

“Yeah? I mean, I think so.” Bit didn’t quite follow why this was relevant, and mostly just wanted to leave because he was hungry and nachos were calling. “He certainly helped us out with them before.”

Which the Chief knew. Or should know, anyway, Doc had certainly complained a lot about how they never did anything when he reported Backdraft activity. 

“Has he.” Lobo said. Then, with a small smile added; “Let me see what I can do.” 

“Thanks?” Bit said, trying not to make it sound like the question he felt it was.

Why did he feel like they’d just had two entirely different conversations?

No matter. He’d delivered the letter, no one had shot at him and now, finally, there would be nachos.

xXx

"What do you mean you forgot my sticker!" Doc howled at him, as Bit desperately tried to escape with his plate of food. 

"Go back!” His team leader demanded, effectively blocking the door to the base with his arm. “I mean it Bit, this month is a legendary Zoid month, it's a holographic sticker!"

"Doc come on, can't I do it tomorrow?" Bit whined, trying to duck under his arm. 

Steve just shoved him back. "No you cannot!"

Above him the Liger made a noise that sounded suspiciously like laughing.

"Not funny." Bit grumped at it, when he finally gave up and mournfully putting down his nachos. 

At least Leena wasn't here to steal them.

_(Too bad Brad was.)_

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I have written Bit, Harry and Leena in their early to mid twenties, Jamie as seventeen, Brad, Naomi, Leon, And a good chunk of the other Zoid warriors in their late twenties to mid/late thirties, Vega as 12, and did not give an age to older characters.
> 
> 2) I fly in and out of canon with all the consistency of a drunk bartender. Some things I bent, other things I outright broke. My writing doesn't have "holes" it has "pockets!" : P
> 
> 3) Lobo Muroa is a crumb I left for the Battle Story people.


End file.
